The proposed project will build from and expand the resources of The Cancer Teaching and Curriculum Enhancement in Undergraduate Medicine (CATCHUM) Project, a 10-year consortium of the eight Texas Medical Schools, the only one of its kind in the United States. The goal of this training grant application is to develop, implement, and evaluate an integrated online modularized course and clinical education program for undergraduate medical students that culminates with performance testing using CATCHUM-developed tools that have become standards in the field of cancer education including the Standardized Assessment of Cancer Knowledge, the Cancer Prevention Objective Structured Clinical Examinations to document skill mastery, and the Community Preceptor Resource that systematize preceptor-observed proficiency assessment in community-based, ambulatory and primary care practice settings. This project will provide opportunities for every medical student in Texas to acquire relevant knowledge, master patient counseling and clinical detection skills, and to demonstrate proficiency in proven prevention activities for the most prominent cancers. Evaluation studies will continue to document numbers and types of students exposed to various CATCHUM learning initiatives, changes in curricular content in cancer subject matter at each school, increases in the numbers and activities of "Champion" faculty, demonstrated student mastery of clinical cancer prevention and detection skills, application proficiency in practice settings, and mechanisms for long-term follow-up of practice patterns of trained cohorts. The base of these activities is the Educational Cancer Center of the University of Texas Medical Branch at Galveston, a statewide medical education resource in cancer prevention and control.